


Midnight

by yutamatic



Series: i wanna be close to you [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: Chenle keeps a tired Jisung awake so he can kiss him at midnight.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but uh happy new year

Exhaustion plagued Jisung’s body, as well as his mind, and all he wanted to do was crash in his bed. But it was New Years Eve, the one day of the year that you’re obligated to stay up past midnight. 

Currently, the tired male was sitting in the corner, fingertips pressed against his ears as an attempt to block out the shouts and music of the party. It was loud, _too_ loud for Jisung’s comfort.

His legs carried him out of the corner and he walked along the edge of the mob of people, staying close to the wall. His fingers managed to grip onto the handle of the sliding door, and he opened it enough so he could slip out without anyone noticing.

The cold air greeted him, a light breeze brushing his face as he stepped out onto the balcony. A tiny light attached to the house shined down on the small space, and Jisung settled onto the pavement, leaning back against the railing.

His eyes instantly fell close, breath creating a tiny cloud of cold air. The faint beats of the music vibrated through the concrete, the sound of fireworks boomed in the distance. 

Sure, it wasn’t the most peaceful atmosphere to sleep in, but it’ll manage. Plus, Jisung was too tired to care where it was anyway, as long as it was quieter than the chaos going on inside. 

The loud music came flooding out into the air, snapping Jisung out of his half asleep state. 

“Jisung?” Chenle’s voice could be heard over the music and screams. 

Jisung opened his eyes slightly, vision becoming slivers as he watched his best friend slide the door close, restoring the semi quietness.

“What are you doing out here?” he plopped down next to Jisung on the concrete, shivering a little for he wasn’t accustomed to the temperature change.  

The younger boy rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the feeling of being woken up so suddenly. “I’m tired.” he answered, mouth parting into a yawn.

“But you can’t fall asleep yet! It’s only 11:51.” Chenle grabbed his best friend's arm, shaking the limb, causing Jisung’s whole frame to rock. 

“Lele, I don’t think I’m gonna make it.” Jisung honestly said, heaving a sigh.

Chenle’s bottom lip stuck out into a pout. “You’re lame.” he pushed the other boy lightly.

“Stop.” Jisung muttered, closing his eyes again, letting his body fall limp. His head landed on Chenle’s shoulder, and the older boy gasped softly.

A blush rose onto Chenle’s cheeks, the red color washing over his face. But he thanked the limited lighting out here for not shining directly on his face, so the other boy couldn’t see it.

“Your hair is tickling me.” Chenle whined after a few seconds, trying to pry Jisung’s head off of him.

Jisung only nuzzled further into the other’s neck, hair brushing against the skin, making the boy squirm.

“Jisung,” he continued to whine, but couldn’t stop the giggles that slipped from his mouth when the fluffy strands tickled him. 

“Shut up, let me sleep on you.” Jisung mumbled, hitting his best friend’s chest lightly.

“Midnight is so soon, don’t give up now.” Chenle voiced, shrugging his shoulders repeatedly to annoy the sleepy male. Jisung groaned, finally lifting his head.

“Wake. Up.” Chenle brought his finger to Jisung’s face, poking his cheek as he said each word.

“Why don’t you want me to sleep?” Jisung asked grumpily, eyes opening a little as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“You’ll see.” Chenle folded his arms across his chest and turned away, hiding his colored face in the dark.

Jisung tilted his head, rubbing his eyes to try to keep them open for the next few minutes. 

A layer of silence settled in between the two boys and merely seconds later, they heard the people from inside starting to chant the countdown.

“Ten, nine,”

Chenle swallowed, giving his best friend a quick glance.

“-eight, seven,”

His eyes darted back to the single spot he’s been staring at on the railing, a bundle of nerves settling in his stomach. 

“-six, five,”

He pressed his palms against the cold concrete, maneuvering himself around to face Jisung. 

“ -four, three,”

Their eyes locked. 

“-two, one,”

Chenle went for it, leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against Jisung’s. The younger boy gasped into the liplock, before kissing back, moving his mouth gently against Chenle’s.

After a couple seconds, Chenle pulled back, heart beating fast as his cheeks burned. He was praying he didn’t just ruin their friendship, what if Jisung didn’t like it, or-

“Is that why you kept me awake?” Jisung softly asked, bringing his hand up to run his fingers gently through Chenle’s locks.

Chenle, too flustered to answer with words at the moment, nodded his head in response. 

Jisung chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to the other boy’s forehead. “Don’t worry, I like you too.”

Exhaling in relief, Chenle’s lips curled into a grin. “Happy new year.” he beamed, throwing his arms around the other boy.

“Happy new year to you too.” Jisung wrapped his arms around Chenle’s small frame.

They sat on the concrete, just holding each other, as colorful streaks of fireworks painted the dark sky, with the loud screams from inside the house accompanying it.

**Author's Note:**

> off to 2019!


End file.
